Secondhand Love
by Kf103Pixie
Summary: In which Austin vents to Ally about his frustrations in his relationship with Kira. Inspired by the song, "Secondhand" by Cassadee Pope. One-Shot.


**Hello! Kf103Pixie here!**

**This one-shot/song-fic was inspired off of a multi-chap that I'm working on, and it's called 'AP English'. It would kind of change the plot-line, so I thought I would write it separately. But, don't worry, you don't have to read the story in order to understand what's going on here. The song that this is based off of is 'Secondhand' by Cassadee Pope. Awesome song, I love it!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like it, and tell me what you all think!**

**Now, before I get distracted and start rambling about random shit, enjoy the story!**

**Wait, I just want to brag about how I have the best boyfriend ever: we realised that we didn't have a song, so we made it 'Baby Got Back' by Sir-Mix-A-Lot, because why the hell not?**

**Sorry, happy readings!**

* * *

_I know that look_

_I know those eyes_

_She broke you down_

_Again, I'm not surprised_

_Every time you show up here again_

* * *

The way he knocked was familiar to this point, and I could almost sense when he was standing on the other side of my front door. I can practically feel his cold aura, the helpless feeling he gives off when within a mile of me.

So, when I heard those same, four knocks late that night, I sighed, knowing that history was still in a continuous cycle, never ending, never differentiating. Everything had always been the same, and it never changed.

Dragging myself across the hallway, I groaned, knowing that I couldn't take much of this any longer. I was going to break down at one point, and I was afraid that it was going to be in front of him. Our friendship would be ruined, but I don't know if what we have is a friendship at all.

I opened the door slowly, feeling my mood drop even more as I saw his gloom-filled face. The bags under his hypnotizing eyes, the way his wavy, bleached hair covered most of his eyebrows, his tall structure that always seemed to put me at my feet.

* * *

_Hands in your pocket_

_Heart on your sleeve_

_Tellin' me all about_

_What you need_

_Lean in close_

_Well I'll take what I can get_

* * *

I wonder if I'm only someone to vent out to, that he only sees me as a free therapist that's his age, and won't make fun of him after it. He only talks to me about how _she_ broke him down, once again, and he'll come to me, all torn and mangled on the inside.

"Hey," he whispered, offering me a half-smile with a sad undertone that I couldn't resist. It was like this almost every couple days, and I have no idea how much more of this I can take.

I greeted him back, and beckoned him inside by opening the wooden door even further and stepping aside. He shuffled past me, head down and shoulders slumped.

I willed myself to not grab his collar and kiss him like I truly meant it, but I had to hold myself back once more. It was always the same: he walks in, talks to me about it, I give him some advice, and hopefully try to trick him into not liking Kira Starr anymore.

I knew she would hurt him the second I met her. She's the typical, A-class bitch that strangely doesn't choke on the dense amount of perfume she wears and treats her face as a coloring book.

We took our usual spot on my beaten-up couch, sitting on opposite ends of each other. Both of our backs were leaning up against the armrest and set our feet in front of us, letting them rise up to our chest.

It was now a routine.

"So…what did she do this time?" I lowly asked, my eyes drifting from my feet to meet his melancholy eyes.

He mumbled his next response, chuckling lightly. "You say that as if she's a bad person."

_That's because she is. She's horrible, manipulative, fake, arrogant, everything that I don't want you to have to deal with._ _She's a bully, she smacks her gum and dresses like she's a stripper._

I bit my tongue, trying my best to not bash out on her aloud.

My jaw clenched as I spoke, "I just know that she's the only reason that you're always down. You're always so happy, is she really worth your happiness?" I want Austin's cheerful mood to be because of _me_, not that two-faced plastic that wears booty-shorts and a crop-top when she actually decides to attend church.

Austin began to ramble on, about how she's worth it.

"She's amazing. She's so kind, sweet, generous, self-less, considerate, beautiful…she's flawless. We just have fights sometimes. Other than that, she's absolutely perfect."

_**Perfect**. Oh, she's **so **__perfect. With her obvious hair extensions, fake eye-lashes, fake nails, plucked eyebrows, designer clothes, designer phone case, obnoxious laugh, preppy attitude, and everything in between that makes me despise her even more than the day before._

_Is it possible to hate someone so much? Because, in all honesty, I could punch her in the throat, then slap her, then shove her._

_I'm not really the violent type of person, but she is just using Austin, then is going to dump him for the next guy she sees._

I did my best to not show my emotions, but I'll admit that my voice came out a little bit shaky as I questioned him once more.

"But what did you guys fight about this time?"

Austin took a while before responding. As he gathered his thoughts, he shifted his position to where his head was on my lap and he looked up to catch my eyesight. I began to rake his soft hair gently with my fingers, letting it lull him into a more calmer state of mind.

"I thought that she was cheating on me, _again_, but she denied it. I brought up how she never spent any time with me, and she barely paid attention to me when I actually was with her. She just said that this was how all relationships went. She told me that she loved me, and that I had nothing to worry about, before going back to texting and blowing bubbles with her gum. I explained to her that I thought she had spending more time with other guys, but she just said that they were her friends. You know, kind of like how we always argue about how I spend too much time with you. But, the thing is, she spends more time with them than she does with me. I try, but it's no use. It's almost as if I'm not good enough."

I think he just gave me permission to punch her.

Oh well, let's just hope she doesn't press charges against her broken nail!

His eyes were closed, eyebrows raised with content. He looked so beautiful in the dim light, and I wanted nothing more than for him to see me the way I see him.

I didn't even realize when I started speaking.

"I know someone who wouldn't treat you like Kira does." Austin's eyes shot open and he looked at me confused. He shifted a little to where he was more comfortable.

_What the hell did I just do?_

I shook my head, retracting the hand that was massaging his scalp. "It's nothing, forget I said anything."

All of the sudden, it was as if I was frozen for dear life. Austin's hand had grabbed mine, gently, and placed it back on the top of his head, where he silently instructed me to continue rubbing his head soothingly. My mouth had parted, and the look of confusion on his face was almost more than I could handle.

"What do you mean?" He was curious, staring straight up at me, trying to figure out who I was talking about while he laced his fingers together and set them on his abdomen.

It was too late now. Austin was always stubborn, and this had sparked his attention. I'm not going to get away with this. I began to tell him how I felt, while talking in third person, incredibly careful to not give away any hints.

"She's liked you for quite some time now. You're what she always thinks about, and she just can't get enough of you. She loves the way you give a crooked smile, the way you lose yourself when you play guitar, how your eyes sparkle when you laugh. She always goes on about how she would treat you better than Kira would any day, and she wouldn't tear you down. Instead, she would build you up. She can't remember ever having such strong feelings for anyone else in her life. You're what gets her pumped for the day, and the way you look at her sometimes make her wonder if you see her in another light. And you know her. Just one smile directed towards her has her bouncing off the walls in excitement. She's smart, funny, and a lot of guys tell her she looks beautiful, but it would mean so much more if it came from you."

Wow, I did _not_ mean to ramble like that. This is the first time that I get to vent to Austin about my feelings for him, without him knowing that those feelings belonged to me.

He gazed at me, his smile growing.

"That's the exact opposite of Kira," he told me, laughing quietly.

"I know," I told him, mimicking his actions.

He sighed, and I grew nervous. He sat up and turned to face me.

"Thanks, Ally. It means a lot that you'll listen to my problems." Then, he leaned in and hugged me tightly, causing time to stand still.

* * *

_I breathe you in_

_Breathe you in_

_Like my first cigarette_

_Breathe you out_

_Breathe you out_

_Turning off the regret_

_Don't worry, baby_

_It's all my fault_

_I'll take the parts_

_That she doesn't want_

* * *

There's definitely a shock every single time we have physical contact. I feel like a daredevil, jumping off of a moving train and getting right up after I fall down the hill. It's worth it in the end, because I've never felt anything better.

At first, I was just talking to him to have some fun with life and make a new friend. Now, he's an addiction. I can't get enough of him. When I am around him, I crave more. I want his hands tangled in my hair as my back is against the wall. I want his lips working wildly against mine, our breaths mingled and shortened, but nothing else would matter.

Everybody else says that this is just my teenage hormones going everywhere, but I _know_ that this is something more.

* * *

_Breathe you in_

_Breathe you in_

_Take the spark with the smoke_

_Breathe you out_

_Breathe you out_

_Feel the rush as I choke_

_I know it's worth it_

_Baby, even if it's just_

_Secondhand, secondhand love_

_Love, love_

* * *

_**Austin: Hey can I come over?**_

_**Me: Sure, y?**_

_**Austin: Kira n I got n a fight again**_

_**Me: Oh I'm sorry :(. Sure, my dad's at another convention, so itd just be us**_

_**Austin: K, cool. See ya then**_

_**Me: See ya soon!**_

* * *

I'm pretty sure that I have no dignity left in myself. It's been three weeks since I told Austin about "that one girl," and it's been a long, hard road that I've had to travel down. After every fight he's had with Kira, we do the exact same thing. He lays his head on my lap, I run my fingers through his hair, give him some advice, and tell him about the girl that's crushing on him.

Oh no, what if the exclamation point in my last text was too happy? He was obviously down, and now he's going to figure out that I was happy about him and Kira having a fight! Oh, this is bad! This is _really_, really bad!

But, maybe he couldn't tell, and he was just in a rush to vent out about his relationship problems. He probably didn't notice, or he just hasn't checked his phone yet.

_Knock-knock-knock-knock._

Here we go again.

Tonight, I have pampered myself a little. I knew that Austin would be coming over tonight, because I witnessed an interesting sight involving the two today. Kira had been gossiping about what had happened in the latest episode of _Pretty Little Liars_, and Austin was trying to be a good boyfriend to her by wrapping his arm around her, leaning in close, and at least trying to pay attention to the topic that he had little to no interest in. But, when he attempted to do so, she either scooted away or gave Austin the dirty look. He had began talking to her about something funny that had happened today, and I was in that story, and that's when she lost it.

She jumped up, screeching about how he was a "cheating bastard" and how he was "insensitive" and "never spends time" with her, and how she's "the only one that's doing something in this relationship." My favorite one, most of all, was about how Austin's been cheating on her with "that nerdy girl that no one likes, _Ally Dawson_."

Bitch, please. Let me teach you a little something-something.

Hoping to get some positive results, I dressed nicer tonight, wearing a semi-low-cut top, slightly curled hair, and a natural amount of makeup and a small contribution for a smokey eye, along with a tiny spritz of perfume.

I feel like I'm getting ready for a date, but, instead, he's coming over to talk to me about his girlfriend. Definitely not what I was hoping for, but one can only hope.

* * *

_My heart has no pride_

_Standing here_

_Good thing I_

_Can take the tears_

_Sew you up_

_As I'm tearing out the seams_

* * *

As I opened up the door, Austin began his usual greeting, but was cut short once he took sight of my appearance.

"Hey, Al—um, wow. Are you…are you expecting someone?" His voice rose and he began to grow uneasy.

I looked down at my outfit, and pushed up my curls some, letting my fingers pull down my top just a little bit more, accidentally—purposely—exposing just a _tad_ bit more cleavage.

My lips pursed together as I strung out my answer. "Oh, um, I was just experimenting some outfits for when I actually decide to go to a party for once." Our eyes found each other, and we were both at the same level of nervousness.

I trailed off, unsure of what was to come next, "what do you think?…"

His jaw opened, but snapped shut, and the process repeated a few times as he scanned me over a few times more. I made sure to have my head high, shoulders back, boobs up, and stomach in.

_Chins **up**_**, **_smiles **on**._

_Focus, Ally. Now is **not** the time to be quoting 'The Hunger Games'._

And it could've been my pure, wild imagination, but I could've sworn that I saw amazement in his eyes. Something I hadn't seen him bare since he first started dating Kira.

_It can't be…but…could it?_

_Could it be?_

Once Austin finally brought up the courage to look me in the eyes and stir up some words, I bit my lip, which had been lightly coated with watermelon lip gloss.

He slightly stepped closer to my body, and my head tilted higher to withhold eye-contact.

"You…you look amazing, Alls. Just…yeah…"

_Could it be?_

Unconsciously, I took a baby step closer to him, and our actions repeated until I couldn't take one more step without bumping into his rock-hard chest.

_**Not** that I wouldn't mind, anyhow._

Our breaths began to combine with each other, his scent of powdered-sugar and my scent of fruit somehow not clashing together, but rather complimenting each other.

But, I did half-expect it when he winced and took a step back. After he scratched the back of his neck nervously, he then proceeded to shove his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels awkwardly, trying his best to not make eye-contact.

I, on the other hand, was ashamed. I had come so close, but I had done it while he was taken—and even broken! How stupid was I?

* * *

_It's so good_

_Yeah, while it lasts_

_Go ahead and strike the match_

_Burn me down_

_Make ashes out of me, yeah_

* * *

Austin had ended up coming inside, but we weren't close to each other like we usually were. We were just like two people that barely knew each other. We were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, and the silence had been causing me to forget what I was thinking before it came along. **(Anyone? Anyone? Nope, just me. Okay…)**

"This time, she was going on about how I was never spending any time with her. I tried to explain to her that I was trying, and how it was practically vice-versa, but she just screamed and left the room, yelling at me about how I never listen and how I'm the worst boyfriend ever…what am I doing wrong? I'm texting her whenever I can, I always talk to her when we can both do so, I make time for her, I'm doing my best to make this relationship work, so what am I doing wrong?"

_I wonder just how tight my hands would grip around her neck. If I pressed hard enough, would she pass out in a matter of seconds?_

_Only one way to find out!_

I sighed, my legs swinging to rest on the space in between Austin and myself. This is a time where I had to step out of my comfort zone, but it should have positive results, and hopefully make him realize just how wrong Kira is for him, and that I'm the one for him.

"You're doing nothing wrong, Sweetie. She's clearly not in the right state of mind to be accusing you like that, and you're right—it's vice versa. All you're telling me is about how she's always blowing you off to hang out with other people, and that she barely pays attention to you as it is. You're doing everything right, she's the one that's forgetting what an amazing guy she has. She's lucky to have you, Aus, and you shouldn't be taking this out on yourself." Finally, I was able to give him advice without subtly hinting towards him about how there's was another girl—me—who would treat him better.

His face scrunched up in confusion, then he copied my actions by setting his legs on the couch, but he scooted closer, gently grabbing my bare feet and setting them on his lap. It took all my willpower to not laugh, since my feet were deathly ticklish, but there was no hiding it from Austin. He already knew that I was incredibly ticklish all over.

He whispered, looking directly into my eyes, "tell me more about that one girl again—the one who likes me."

I gazed down at my feet, blushing, the tickling sensation already long forgotten. A small smile etched on my face and my thoughts were everywhere.

He wanted to hear about _me_? He's probably just down about bitchy-witchy—oh, sorry, I mean _Kira Starr_, the most _amazing _girl on the planet—and wants something uplifting.

Kill me, it'll hurt less.

"She's really down to Earth. At least, that's what her friends tell her. She loves hearing the sound of your laugh, and seeing your eyes sparkle when you're laughing. She's too scared to flirt with you, so she tries her best not to. You're the reason that she smiles when she sleeps. Every single time she sees your face from across the room, it makes her day. She knows that she'll be safe once you're there. She's got baggage, but she never focuses on that. She's so happy, and she's even more, since she met you. She absolutely _loves_ it when you come and talk to her on your own. When you do, it feels like she's dreaming and, maybe, that the feelings are reincorporated."

His eyes were sparkling as they looked into mine. He was intently listening, and he resembled a father seeing his baby girl for the first time. His smile was beyond a grin, giving me the impression that he was love-struck.

Honestly, I was probably the same.

He asked, his merry expression never changing, "what's her name?"

I shook my head. "That, right there, is something I can't tell you."

Austin began to down, and I felt guilty for putting that upon him.

He stared at my feet, and then let his eyes travel up my body until they rested on my sad eyes.

"Is…is she real?" I could tell that he was trying to deny that a girl could've liked him this much. Poor boy, little does he know that that's how _I_ feel. Those are _my_ feelings, and it almost means the world to me that this is what raises him up.

What would make it my entire world is if he was this happy when he found out that it was me.

I nodded, leaning down to give his upper thigh a tight squeeze, reassuring him that I was here for comfort. His eyes froze on my hand, and his breath was held hostage in his throat.

"She's real, all right," I soothed. "She's very, _very_, real."

I couldn't help myself—I went out on another anonymous rant about how I felt towards him. I smiled towards the ground, the same amount of cheerful that Austin was when I had finished my earlier babble.

"She remembers passing these notes with her best friend in class, wondering what you were like before she walked into class that day. She had the biggest crush on you, and she still does, but she's beginning to doubt it, since you're with Kira. She's convinced that she's practically invisible to you now, except for when you want something. She thinks that she now has no chance with you, since you've been with Kira for a while now."

He sat up straight, quickly.

"But I'm going to break up with Kira!" He blurted out, eyes wide. He later slapped his hand over his mouth, almost as if he never meant to say that.

But I am _so_ glad he did.

Doing my best to suppress my overwhelming happiness, I pretended that I was saddened by the news.

Though, my next move wasn't entirely a lie.

I leaned in towards the blond and rested my hand under my chin.

"What? What made you wanna do that?" I asked sincerely.

He fell backward, his upper body crashing back onto the couch.

"It's just…it's just that talking to you made me realize just how awful she was being to me. I've been doing everything I can for our relationship, but she just throws it away like everything I do is trash. The girl that you've been describing to me is basically everything that I wished Kira would be. Except…it's actually true." He shifted his position to where he was sitting up straight, and dangerously close to me.

He wondered, "what do you think I should do?"

_Me? Personally? I say that you should dump her orange ass as soon as possible so I finally have a chance with you._

Instead of voicing my thoughts, I settled with "I think you should what you truly think is right. If you think you'll be happier with or without Kira, that's entirely your decision. It's your life, and the only person that can control it is you."

Austin nodded, still lost in his own thoughts as he tried to decide on what he should do: either break up with Kira or put up with her shit for who knows how much longer.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence—at least, for me—I let my love know that he should probably sleep for the night, and hopefully know his answer by sunrise.

Hopefully.

* * *

_I know that you're no good for me_

_You make me weak as I can be_

_Bad habits_

_There's just no breaking free_

* * *

**Austin**

Maybe I should break up with Kira. After all, talking to Ally all those times made me realize that being with Kira probably just wasn't worth it.

I know, it's lame, talking to your crush about your soon-ex-girlfriend while you were still dating said ex-girlfriend, but I can't bring myself to talk to Ally without worrying that she might know about how I'm practically _in love_ with her, so I always ended up on the topic of Kira.

No, I never did make up those stories. They were all true, because I could never lie to Ally. I was just too much of a coward to actually talk about my feelings for Ally, while I was dating someone else, so I pranced around the subject whenever it came around by talking about Kira.

Seeing the way Ally's eyes sparkled whenever she talked about that mysterious girl was hypnotizing. Every fiber in my being hoped that she was talking about herself, but I couldn't afford to get my hopes up for just another heartbreak from Ally.

I was sitting alone in the food court, sipping on my strawberry-banana smoothie while I slouched down, trying to collect my thoughts to figure something out.

The right decision is definitely to break up with Kira, but how would Ally react? We did almost kiss that one night, and it almost seemed as if she wanted it to, so what's to be afraid of?

Oh yeah, rejection.

I don't want Ally to seem as though she's a rebound from Kira, because she's anything but.

I can't believe I convinced myself that trying to make another relationship work, while I was in love with someone else, was a decent idea.

_And the award for 'Idiot of the Year' goes to…_

_AUSTIN MOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_

"Hey, Austin," a voice chirped, quickly taking the seat across from me.

_Please don't let it be Kira, **please** don't let it be Kira_.

It's a good thing Kira isn't Latina, insanely short, has frizzy hair, and dares to have an actual job.

I leaned forward, setting my smoothie down on the round, silver table after taking a sip out of it.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked Trish. She shrugged, grabbing my smoothie and taking a swig out of it.

It's okay, I'm used to it. Our group has a policy: our food is Trish's food as well.

She claims that we're just 'donating to the hungry'.

_Okay, man up. If Ally won't tell you, then Trish is bound to. She knows everything about everyone._

I clasped my hands down on the table and furrowed my eyebrows together.

_This was it._

"By any chance, I don't know, would you know anyone that has a crush on me? And be honest, Ally told me that there's a girl who really, _really_, likes me, and I'm breaking up with Kira, so I was wondering if you could tell me who she was describing."

Trish began to laugh at me, and I was scared for that period of time.

_Fan-**freaking**-tastic._

Once she calmed down, she wiped her eyes, wiping away the small tears of laughter.

"Oh my God," she breathed out, "you really don't see it, do you?" She looked up at me, her eyes glistening with amusement as she awaited for my answer.

I shook my head, still trying to figure out what she had been laughing about in the first place. What was I missing? Was there something I didn't know?

_Well, obviously._

"See what?" I asked Trish obliviously. I wasn't going to succumb to another set-up.

She stared at me, incredulously, trying to figure something out.

"How are you still functioning," she questioned me. "It's Ally, you moron! When Ally was describing the chick that's in love with you, she was describing herself! Christ, did you _really_ not see it before?"

I was shocked. Ally likes _me_? Yeesh, I wasn't expecting _that_ outcome. I mean, I'm as happy as can be, I'm ecstatic, but it just caught me off guard.

Ally likes me, and I like her! Woo hoo!

But wait…how am I supposed to face her now? I've been able to conceal myself around her by only talking about Kira—which was a dick move, now that I'm thinking about it—but now I know that she likes me, but she doesn't know that I know.

Bloody hell, how _am_ I still functioning?

She's just like this spark, one that surprises me at first, but it becomes incredibly addicting just a few seconds later. I can't help myself from just seeking out _one more_ taste of it.

No, she isn't a spark, she's the whole, damn wildfire. And, suddenly, getting a third-degree burn sounds absolutely _amazing_. If being with Ally is wrong, then being right is a sin.

Good thing I'm about to break up with Kira, so that I won't have to worry about it when I confront Ally.

I gazed up at Trish, trying to seek advice from my love's best friend.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked her, trying my hardest to swallow the large lump in my throat, but to no use.

The lump in my throat was now gone, but there was now a lump on my forehead, for Trish threw her phone at my head.

I looked at her, astounded.

"_What the __**fuck**__ was that for?_" I shouted at her, but not loud enough to boom across to bystanders.

Trish shrugged, not even bothering to apologize. Even a small 'sorry' would suffice, but I had gotten nothing.

After a few more moments of me glaring at her, and her inhaling her smoothie angrily, she finally spoke up.

"You like her, she likes you, that means that you should haul your ass over to her place and make-out with her or something. I don't know, I'm not in the mood."

It all makes sense now.

No, not the whole situation with Ally, I'm still trying to comprehend that, but what was going on with Trish.

"Your time of the month, eh?"

"YOU **FUCKING** SUCK, MOON! NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOUR HAIR TURNS RED WITH BLOOD!"

"Your blood or mine?"

"GET THE _FUCK_ BACK HERE, YOU ASSWIPE!"

"NOPE!"

I ran for dear life over to Ally. Part of the reason was to profess my undying love for her and how I want us to be together forever, the other wants to get the _hell_ away from Trish.

"I'M NATURALLY THIS ANGRY, YOU KNOW!"

* * *

I took a deep breath as I gazed at the familiar mansion before me.

_It's now or never._

Hesitantly, my feet began taking baby steps until they were on the front porch of her house.

Without my knowledge, I rang the doorbell and shoved my hands in my pockets, rocking back and forth on my heels as I puffed out air towards the outdoor ceiling.

All too soon, Kira answered.

_All or nothing, Moon._

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Ally**

Man, I could go for a smoke right now.

If only I wasn't deathly afraid of getting lung cancer and losing body parts.

I just need something to take my mind off of things about Austin and Kira.

Did he really mean it when he said that he was going to break up with her? Was he saying that in the moment? If he truly was speaking purely, then has be broken up with her by now?

I wonder what he's doing now. I bet he's sitting on the edge of his bed, hunched over, knee bouncing rapidly off of the ground. His hands will be gripping his blond locks, he'll be taking deep breaths continuously, and he'll be trying to decide what to do about Kira and the 'mystery girl'.

That imaginative scenario just turned me on.

Yep, I could _really_ go for a smoke right now.

But, instead, I treaded over to my speaker system where my _iPod_ was connected at the dock. All I had to do was press the 'play' button.

_Done._

'No Surprise' by Daughtry began flooding throughout my quaint apartment. At the moment, I didn't really give two shits if the neighbors complained.

_Knock-knock-knock-knock_.

Well, they sure work fast.

Lugging myself off of my couch, the one where Austin and I shared so many moments on, I dragged my feet towards the door, where the knocks continued.

"You know, Mrs. Brewer, I'm sure that your 92 cats love Daughtry, but you're just gonna have to deal with it," I commented as my left hand placed over the doorknob and I swung it open, preparing to jut out my hip and place my right hand on it, ready to talk back.

Wow, Mrs. Brewer had a major growth spurt, as she was now around six feet tall. She must've been wearing as wig as well, because she sported blond waves that came just below her ears. I need to know where she gets her costume, because she sure as hell looks like Austin The-Love-of-My-Life Moon.

Wait, that's just Austin.

_Shit fuck._

Out of pure instinct, I squeaked out, "Austin!" After realising my mistake, I quickly lowered my voice as I asked a followup question.

"What are you doing here?"

My eyes began adjusting to the dim lighting in the hallway and in my apartment, and I noticed a large scratch that ranged from his right eyebrow down to the top of his cheekbone.

"Austin, what happened?"

He chuckled pathetically, shoving his fists in his pockets as he ducked his head.

If he starts kicking around imaginary dirt, then he wants to come in—

Oh look, he wants to come in.

I opened the door wider, stepping aside as I placed my hand on his muscular back and lead him inside of my Daughtry haven.

He plopped down on the couch, the exact same spot he always sat at, and waited for me to join him on the beat-up cushions before he began to explain.

"Uh…well…Kira threw a box of make-up wipes at me. I guess she doesn't do well when she's being dumped."

I sat there, frozen in both shock and relief.

_He broke up with her?!_

"I, um…was thinking about what you said the other day with the girl that likes me, and I discovered that I had it with the way Kira was treating me. I should've broken things off much sooner, but I guess I just needed a reason to."

Silence flooded both of us, but any trace of awkwardness was gone, as we both had been thinking deeply as to what we would say next.

We both blurted out at the same time, turning to each other quickly, "I have something to…"

We were much closer than we had ever been, drawn together dynamically compared to when we nearly kissed a couple of nights ago.

_His eyes…_

* * *

_I breathe you in,_

_Breathe you in_

_Like my first cigarette_

_Breathe you out,_

_Breathe you out_

_Turning off the regret_

_Don't worry, baby_

_It's all my fault_

_I'll take the parts that she doesn't want_

* * *

The air he was breathing was now flowing through my boiling bloodstream.

_This moment is all I need._

Subtly, but noticeably, he scooted closer to me as I shifted in my spot, straightening my back as he approached.

_Slow…slow…everything's too slow._

_Move faster, damn it!_

Raw.

Raw lips pressed against mine. Raw hands cupped my face. Raw passion and raw desire filled the atmosphere. The raw heat began to radiate as the kiss deepened. A raw tongue that I enjoyed way more than I should have as it pressed against mine and travelled throughout my mouth.

_Wait…what's my name again?_

Oh, who the hell cares! I'm kissing _him_. If there was one thing on this planet that I knew, it was _him_ and how hell of a good kisser he was.

_More…more—I need more of him._

My hands found themselves tangled in his bleached hair as my legs spread and I felt myself being lifted, but then sat back down.

However, it wasn't on a cushion—it was on Austin's lap.

My legs wrapped themselves around his waist, almost out of instinct.

There was no thought about our actions—the situation being almost as if we had no control over our molding bodies.

* * *

_Breathe you in,_

_Breathe you in_

_Take the spark with the smoke_

_Breathe you out,_

_Breathe you out_

_Feel the rush as I choke._

_I know it's worth it even if it's just_

_Secondhand love…_

* * *

**Heyo!**

**So…what did you guys think? Yay or nay?**

**Honestly, I had the best time writing this—probably because it felt so real to me, even though I've never actually experienced anything like this before!**

_**QUESTION OF THE DAY:**_** Most comfort you've felt in a sad situation? It would have to be just last Tuesday, when I learned that Monty Oum, a beloved animator for the gaming company, 'Rooster Teeth' had passed away. I never expected such a talented person to die at the age of 33, especially after only being for one year. I was so confused on what to feel, but then I watched the live podcast that aired that night, and his co-workers began sharing so many amazing stories about him before his passing, and I found myself at peace and laughing along with the RT crew. Rest in peace, Monty!**

_**THAT ONE MOMENT:**_** When you can't remember the lyrics to a really catchy song. DUDE, IT KEPT ME UP ALL NIGHT.**

_**QUOTE BY ME:**_** "What's the point in dying if you haven't lived?"**

**See you later, Pixies!**


End file.
